puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugorune
Hugorune is a player on the Meridian Ocean. He is ex-captain of the crew Blood On The Sheets and ex-king of the flag We Don't Give A Sheet. Biography Early life Hugorune began life in March 2011 on the Viridian Ocean. He joined the crew, "The Doubloons Hunters", as a Pirate. He left after a short stay, and joined "The Unholy Legion" as an Officer. He was promoted to Fleet Officer,and loved being a part of this crew, but took up the challenge to create one of his own. With his hearty, Tarneytay, he formed the crew, "Who Dares Wins" in May 2011. This crew was disbanded one year later, due to ongoing philosophical differences with a Senior Officer.He then set up his present crew, "Blood On The Sheets", on May 11 2012. He was Monarch of the Flag, "Swords Of Salvation", but became separated from it when "Who Dares Wins" was disestablished. He is now Monarch of the Flag, "We Don't Give A Sheet". Today His philosophy for his crew was that he never yearned to have the biggest crew on the ocean, but to have the best one! He feels that good fortune was on his side, and his wish has been granted. He enjoys card games and managing stalls. He is the manager of several stalls, including Ironmongers, Weaveries, Tailors and Apothecary . He is an avid ship collector, and currently has 32, of which his pride and joy is a Wondrous Xebec. Today, he can found with his wonderful hearty Lucindiia, (she said that.....she can, cos she created the page!! :D). Controversy Having captained a crew for almost 2 years, he now felt it was time to scale back PP activity and involvement, and thus had a tough decision to make. There was no immediate successor to take over the Captaincy, so the only options available were to disband or merge. He had enjoyed very good relations with the crew "Neptunes", captained by Missdee, and had spent many fun-filled hours, joining them on pillages and SMH voyages etc. He decided that the best solution was to merge into that crew. The merger took place at the beginning of April 2013 and, initially, it appeared to be a very satisfactory arrangement. Alas, this was not to be the case for very long. It became apparent that the crew leadership was being adversely influenced by issues of conflict with a long-serving and faithful Neptunes crewmember. This conflict had been simmering for several weeks, at least. The animosity that was displayed to this unfortunate individual was a sad spectacle to behold, and was causing disharmony and unrest within the crew. This individual was being treated quite shabbily and in an unfair and biased manner. A meeting was held which was attended by several SO's (including Hugorune) and the Captain, to discuss the fate of the individual concerned. The meeting concluded with Hugorune leaving the crew, as by that point, he had become totally disillusioned with the hypocrisy and double standards, that were being aplied right then, and had been witnessed on several occasions, in the days and weeks since the merger. This was compounded by the fact that a fellow Senior Officer was stating that Hugorune was being untruthful on a very minor matter. Despite his protestations and explanations exonerating himself, the attempts to disprove the facts continued unabated. At no time did the Captain admonish this unjust behaviour, nor instruct the Senior Officer to cease and desist with his scurrilous behaviour. Thus, having lost total confidence in the Captain and her leadership, he withdrew from the crew altogether. He is now an independent pirate and is taking some time to determine what path to take from this point forward.